


Secret Lovers - Dianetti Edition

by b99storytimes



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b99storytimes/pseuds/b99storytimes
Summary: When Jake and Amy discover that Rosa is dating Gina whilst being engaged to Pimento they are shocked. But due to Pimento’s violent ways to Rosa, it’s understandable. He is after her and desperate to kill her so the squad do everything in their power to protect Rosa...but with a mole in the squad is it too late to save Rosa?
Relationships: Gina Linetti & Jake Peralta, Jake Peralta & Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz & Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta, Rosa Diaz/Adrian Pimento, Rosa Diaz/Amy Santiago, Rosa Diaz/Gina Linetti, Rosa Diaz/Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 

It all started when Jake noticed an unusual looking man with caramel toned skin and unkept black curly hair - whom he had never seen before. One tap on the peculiar mans shoulder led to Jake being held with a knife to his throat. It is then that Captain Holt orders everyone to put down their guns that were aimed at the man whom Holt announced to everyone as Adrian Pimento who has just rejoined the force after being undercover in the mob for 12 years. 

Fast forward to present day and sure they have had their obstacles. You know, normal couple stuff. Like Adrian having to go into hiding after the big boss of the mob wants him dead. And Rosa being framed and sent to prison. Just the normal stuff. Anyways, they are happily in love and are engaged. However, the weeks coming up to their wedding something was off with Rosa - even more off than usual.

Jake and Rosa have known eachother since the academy and have been inseparable ever since. One day, Jake asks Rosa to go over to him and Amy’s apartment with Adrian to have an American version of Couples Come Dine With Me. When Rosa denied she said that she already had plans which was odd considering Rosa has no friends outside of the precinct as she doesn’t like humans - nobody is convinced that she’d be friends with them if she didn’t spend all day everyday with them at work. Jake assumes that her and Adrian have plans so thinks nothing of it.

The day comes and as Jake and Amy are grabbing their coats from the locker room just before leaving the precinct they bump into Pimento.  
‘Have fun tonight with Rosa, Pimento! See you Monday!’ Amy says.  
Pimento was confused but didn’t want to appear stupid - his time in the mob taught him that if you aren’t of the smart ones, you get killed. Figgis can’t just release you as there is a chance that you could ‘snitch’ - and we all know what he does to snitches. Pimento is now demonstrating a Holt-like expression on his face as he says ‘I thought she was with you guys tonight?’  
It was then that the locker room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. They all knew that Rosa was up to something but what exactly - who knows. 

Later that evening, Jake and Amy are snuggled up on the sofa while Amy forces Jake to watch a TED talk on the perfect handshake when the subject of Rosa and Pimento comes up.  
‘I wonder why Rosa lied to us and Pimento, that’s so odd’ Amy said to Jake.  
‘Let me message Gina and see if she knows anything, she always has the gossip’ Jake replies. Ten minutes later, Jake gets a reply from Gina - the reply was ‘No why would you ask that’. It was way too straight forward for Gina. No emojis. No mocking Jake for not knowing anything. She even used a full stop at the end of the sentence (which of course Amy was the only one of the two of them that picked up on that). Jake remembers that he still has a key to Gina’s apartment from when he used to live there so him and Amy decide to get dressed and go over to make sure that she was ok. 

It takes them an hour to get there as Amy insists of walking/taking public transport *everywhere* so she can reduce her carbon footprint. When they arrive - they can hear two voices from inside which they thought was odd considering as far as they are concerned Gina wasn’t seeing anyone and considering she normally live tweets every minute and she hadn’t tweeted for 40 minutes. Was she being kidnapped? Was she being robbed at gun point? Who knows. They thought it would be best to bust in showing their badge and guns to be on the safe side. Jake opens the door and sees nothing but a loud bang from another room. They proceed with caution around the apartment when eventually the reach Gina’s bedroom where the noise came from. Amy heads towards the room while Jake does a thorough scan of the rest of the apartment. All of a sudden Jake hears the sound of Amy’s gun fall to the floor and complete silence falls upon the apartment. As he races to Amy he stands next to her in the doorway and sees Gina on top of Rosa in the bed. 

The 4 stand there for a few seconds unsure of what to do when Jake and Amy slowly back out of the room and leave the apartment. They are half way down the hall when they hear their names being called, they turn around to see that it is Rosa and Gina. Prior to Jake and Amy leaving, the secret couple decided that it would be best to talk to them about what they saw as Jake and Amy are their closest friends. 

When they are all settled down at the kitchen table, Gina and Rosa explain that they have been in a relationship for 7 months now. Jake is accepting but more offended than anything. Him and Gina have known eachother their whole lives and him and Rosa have known eachother for nearly 15 years. He was disappointed as to how he was only finding out now.  
‘How long would you guys of kept this from me if I hadn’t walked in right now?’ Jake says biting his bottom lip while Amy clutches onto his hand for support.  
‘We were honestly going to tell you. But I’m scared about what will happen if Adrian finds out. The only reason we got together in the first place was because Adrian wasn’t exactly treating me right. His time in the mob probably messed him up or something, whatever’ Rosa being Rosa, she didn’t want to show her emotions as she didn’t want to be perceived as weak by others. ‘One night, me and Adrian got into a real bad fight and he threw a vase at me and that’s where I got this scar from’ She says as she points at the scar on her head. ‘I took a week off of work after it so it could heal over. That way if people asked me about it I could say I burnt my head on a curling iron or something’  
At this point, Amy is crying and Jake is fighting back the tears  
‘And this has been going on for 7 months now?’ Amy says  
‘Yeah, and it’s only getting worst.’ Rosa says with a dismal expression on her face.  
‘Rosa, you are my best friend and I’ve known you for a thousand years - why didn’t you tell me?’ Jake says as a single tear falls down his cheek.  
‘I didn’t want to scare you. I knew that you would do something to Pimento that would get you fired and thrown in jail which would ruin you and Amy’s relationship - and you guys know how much I love you. I couldn’t do that to you’ Rosa replies  
‘We will be here for you always Rosa. Don’t you ever forget that’ Jake says - now he’s just full on crying not giving a crap about who is there.  
‘Not to kill the vibe or anything..’ Amy adds on from Jake’s point ‘but where does Gina fall into the equation?’  
‘Well, that night I didn’t know where to go after I knocked him over the head with my nunchucks. My head was bleeding so I stitched it up with some materials that I still had from Med school.’ says Rosa  
‘You went to Med school!?’  
‘Amy!’ Jake whispers...or so he thought he was whispering anyways.  
‘Sorry’ Amy replies, actually whispering  
‘I just got on my motorcycle and started driving. Then I realised I was in Gina’s neighbourhood so I knocked on her door and...yeah’ the side of Rosa’s mouth flinches as she tries to resist smiling at Gina. ‘But while you guys are here...’ Rosa continues ‘I’m afraid that Adrian is on my back. And I really don’t want to know what will happen if he finds out...about any of this’  
Amy and Jake nod at eachother, they know what they have to do. ‘Rosa, we will keep you safe it is the last thing we do. Why don’t we put you in witness protection for a bit? We can get Holt to make an announcement in the briefing that you have been suspended and had to go off of the grid for security reasons that he can’t discuss? Pimento won’t suspect a thing. Either way, we can keep track of where you are and he has no way of finding out.’ Jake tells everyone.  
‘But what about me?’ Gina replies ‘She can’t leave me.’ Rosa can’t control her smile anymore and just owns it.  
‘Gines, I love you but it will be weird if you and Rosa go off the grid - Pimento might be psycho but he is one good detective and he will work out it the fact that something is happening that he doesn’t know about. Rosa, pack your things. Ames will stay here and make sure he doesn’t come here and I’ll go and buy a burner phone and rental car for you. We leave first thing tomorrow’ Jake says before leaving the apartment.  
The sorrow in Gina and Rosa’s face was enough to break Amy’s heart twice over. But she knew it was safest for Rosa and Gina.


	2. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake makes a discovery that will change his life forever...and not in a way that he thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading the second chapter! I know that this chapter has a HUGE plot twist and it was super hard to write about but #yolo {#yolotitleofmysextape} I hope you guys enjoy! And follow my instagram @b99storytimes!

It is now the following day and the squad (not including Pimento) arrive 45 minutes early and believe it or not Peralta was one of the first ones there! 

The squad assemble in the evidence lockup whilst they go over the plan for the forthcoming days to make sure that everybody is on the same page in regards to what is being said to Pimento. 

By time this has finished, it is now time for the morning briefing in which Holt makes the announcement about Rosa. Amy and Jake fake cry to make it appear more real. Hitchcock and Scully as per usual don’t have a clue what is happening.   
‘I must ask that the situation with Rosa is not discussed outside of this room for her safety and all of ours. That will be all’ Holt says as he paces out of the room. 

For a reason that nobody could wrap their head around, Pimento didn’t look to bothered by this so Gina thought she should ask.   
‘Adrian, aren’t you guys engaged? You seem...carefree about this considering your fiancée has just had to flee the state.’   
‘She’ll be back, she needs me’   
It was in that moment in time that they knew what they were dealing with. 

While they return to their desks, a grieving Amy notices Marcus out of the corner of her eye which she thought was peculiar. He looked like he had just been in a fight. She texts Jake and tells him about Marcus. Jake puts his gun in the holder and walks over to Marcus.   
‘Hey Marcus, long time no see! How’s...um...life?’  
‘I need to talk to my uncle, now’   
‘Uh...he’s in a meeting but he won’t be much longer’   
‘I said NOW Peralta’   
‘Cool cool cool cool cool I mean rushing into my superior officers office while he’s in a meeting will have no consequences no doubt no doubt no doubt’ Jake picks up on Marcus facial expression and notices that he isn’t his normal smiley self.   
‘I’m joking, you know me Marcus! I couldn’t care less! Lets go’ Peralta says gesturing Marcus towards the Captain’s office.   
‘Captain I’m sorry to interrupt you but-‘ what Jake sees shocks him   
‘Mom...and...my dad? Well obviously not my real dad but Holt you’re more of a dad than my dad ever was. Beside the point, irrelevant, ANYWAYS...MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HOLT! HOLT WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY MUM! HOLT WHAT ABOUT KEVIN! MOM WHAT ABOUT...um...ME!’   
‘Jakey just sit down and we can talk to you’ Karen says with her cheeks as red as a tomato  
‘Peralta take a seat’   
Marcus is stood there and decided it would be best to leave hence him showing himself out   
‘We have to tell you something Jakey’   
‘Yeah, no shit Sherlock’ Jake reads the room and decides that this might not be the best time ‘Sorry but what! You can’t expect me to be chill with what just happened!’   
‘Peralta, we are sorry you found out this way. It’s been going on for quite some time now. Ever since your parents got divorced.’ Holt says and as normal, showing no emotion  
‘So you are telling me that for the last 30 odd years of my life you guys have been together?? But...but what about Kevin...and mom what about all the guys you’ve been dating that you keep telling me about?? I just can’t believe you guys’ as Jake is normally a very playful person, it’s very easy to see when he is D.I.D (down in the dumps and Gina would say) ‘So how did you do it, how did you keep this from me for 30 years?’   
‘Jakey, my little angel, it wasn’t easy. I met Ray before your father and I got divorced’   
‘Good Grammar, Karen’   
‘Thanks Ray’ Karen smiles over at Holt but realises that now isn’t the time 

‘Nonetheless, when we met your father and I were on our last straw. Ray comforted me for the first few months and we were on a beach at sunset, talking about nothing and everything then, BAM we were kissing. And since then we haven’t been able to keep our hands off eachother’  
‘First of all, that’s exactly what Charles said he wanted his first date to be like with Rosa. But why would it be the exact same descriptions Oh.My.God. My best friend is in on this. The only part I don’t understand is why Charles would do this behind my back - he is literally obsessed with me. Oh, and, what about Kevin??’   
‘Well, Jakey, Kevin is my cousin’   
‘YOUR WHAT NOW! SO YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT HOLT’S REAL HUSBAND IS YOUR COUSIN? WHAT THE HELL MOM!’   
‘Peralta, your mother and Kevin had an argument when you were a baby and only resolved their drama about a year before I transferred to the 99’   
‘Yes, then when Ray found out that you were at that precinct, we knew we had to come up with a plan. Hence why I asked Kevin to do this favour for me and pretend to be Ray’s husband. By the way, his name is actually Albert, but we couldn’t use his real name in case you mentioned it to your father or someone in the family. I’m sorry honey’ Karen’s face shows all the guiltiness that she was feeling   
‘Wait, so you’re telling me that you kinda pulled a Boyle switch-a-roo on me!’  
‘What now, Ray do you know what he’s on about’   
‘Yes we did Peralta’   
‘So the past 30 years have been just like a Halloween heist for you?’   
‘I guess you could say that’   
‘I’m so confused, what are you boys talking about?’   
‘That.Is.AWESOME’   
Karen sighs of relief and Holt holds her tightly  
‘That’s why you’re so good at heists Captain, your life is a heist!!’   
‘You just admitted that I’m good at hesits!’   
‘Don’t push it, I’m still angry at you for sleeping with my mum for the last 30 years’   
‘Fair play, checkmate’   
‘I’m going to storm out of here now, and pretend that I’m completely angry that Holt is technically my stepdad and not that I’m super happy about it’ Jake says as he exits the room.


	3. Jake & Rosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake is depressed without Rosa, she’s his partner in crime and most importantly, his best friend. He doesn’t know what to do without her. She needs him more than he ever thought he would

It’s now the following month and only Holt has had contact with Rosa. She is safe and doing ok in Florida but she misses Jake more than anything in the world, he is her longest and closest friend and being separated from him was more painful than she thought it would be. 

She spent days staring out the window, watching the world go by. She had a burner phone that looked like it was from the 1950’s so that it couldn’t be traced and even though she hated it, she knew she had to get on with it for her safety. Most of the time she sits there and thinks about Jake. Thinks about all the memories that they have had for the past 17 years. From the Police Academy, to solving super cool cases together, spenidng countless nights sitting in a bar in silence and getting wasted. Then she always circles back around to how he bought Gina into her life. 

Without Jake, she wouldn’t have a loving girlfriend. She wouldn’t have someone she could trust with her life. She would be stuck with Pimento right now and nobody would know that anything was wrong. 

God, she missed Gina, SO much. There is a couple next door to Rosa that remind her of her and Gina. Seeing them together makes her happy and when she goes back inside to call Gina to tell her, she realises that she isn’t there. No one is. It’s just her, on her own, in a completely different state to all her family, friends. And most importantly, Gina. 

Rosa has been a badass her whole adulthood. She doesn’t feel pain, she doesn’t feel upset or sadness. In actual fact, she doesn’t feel anything. But these last few weeks has changed her permanently. She is missing a part of her. Not only Gina, but the rest of the squad as well. And weirdly enough, she was wishing that Hitchcock and Scully were around to tell their disgusting jokes and give her a reason to punch them. Or for Charles to be fangirling over Jake and Amy’s relationship. She just wanted someone with her. 

Meanwhile, back in New York, Amy goes into Holt’s office to beg him to let Jake talk. Amy never dreamt of going against Holt’s word or questioning it, but Jake hadn’t been the same since Rosa left. Rosa was Jake’s partner in crime and he was so upset that she was gone and he couldn’t talk to her.   
‘Captian’   
‘Sargent Santiago, what may I help you with?’  
‘I was hoping to talk to you about Rosa’   
Holt rolls his eyes   
‘Now, Sir, I appreciate that you have already given me an answer, but please hear me out. Jake has changed completely since Rosa left. He won’t talk to me, he won’t eat or drink, he hasn’t watched Die Hard in four whole days, which to be honest, I’m not complaining about. But he’s even watching crossword documentaries with me! He’s lost his little twinkle in his eye that he normally has when we...’ Amy pausing realising that she can’t tell Holt what she just told Charles and instantly starts to panic ‘When we paint. ‘Cos that’s what we do. Paint. Nothing sexual. Cmon dude!’   
Holt bows his head and only looks at Santiago with his eyes   
‘The point is, Sir. Please just give Jake five minutes, just so he can talk to her. Please’   
Holt looks at Santiago then looks through his office window and looks at Jake sat at his office with eyes as puffy as a cloud as a result of the tears that he defiinately did not just cry in the bathroom. He sat there, at his desk, looking through his phone of videos that he has of him and Rosa when they were in the academy. He would often talk to these photos and videos as if she were there with him. Even though she hasn’t been gone for long, part of him is missing.  
‘Five minutes, Santiago. Not a second over’ Holt concludes   
Amy runs over to give him a handshake with a half centimetre spread: up down then separate. 

Amy goes over to Jake and tells him the news. He jumps out of his desk and for the first time in a while, Amy sees his dorky smile.   
‘Amy, thank you so much for this. I love you more than anything in the world’ he says as he kisses her   
Charles pops up out of nowhere and stands next to them with dreamy eyes while they kiss. When they pull away they both look at him, fairly startled   
‘I want to marry your relationship’   
‘Ew Charles’   
‘Come on dude’   
Charles shrugs his shoulders and heads towards he break room. Jake and Amy hug again before heading into Holt’s office to call Rosa. Jake has a spring in his step again. He is cracking up jokes like his normal self. Amy couldn’t be happier. 

‘Rosa’ Jake says with a soft voice on the voice one the ringing tone disappears   
‘Jake, is that you?’


End file.
